Deaths Angel
by Lord-Dark-Fire
Summary: OC Komamaru is an assassin in present day Japan. Please enjoy and review. PS this is a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a rewrite of the original Deaths Angel; I hope to make it better, though the last few chapters were shaping up well. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters pertaining here within to said licensed anime, with the exception of one character hereafter referred to as Komamaru.

Chapter 1: Sometimes Even the Best Plans Have Flaws

The rain drizzled down on the cold roof top. A fine mist from the heat of his body went out with each breath. Beads of water dripped down his still frame and off the barrel of his rifle, pooling around the indents his boots made in the gravel on the roof. He cycled once more through the three scopes of vision his tri-oculars gave him; infrared, night vision, and body heat. The two writhing bodies on the bed in the room he was peering into began to move faster, almost as though responding to an increase in some music that could only be heard by the two lovers. Their body heat rose, and suddenly the topmost of the two's body jerked, his back spasmed as he released, his head snapping back, his mind blank except for the moment. Komamaru had been waiting for this second for over 2 hours, making a micronic adjustment in his aim at speeds only a pro could he fired two shots. Each one hit their mark, taking the lives of their victim instantly, splattering his targets brains against the walls. Neither of them had had a chance to cry out, as their respective orgasms left them without breath.

Sighing with relief that the tedious night was over the assassin vowed to quit this line of work forever and forcefully recommend that his go between stop getting him into these contracts without his prior knowledge. As he packed his rifle away, disassembling the stock and barrel something caught his eye from the corner of the room that his target had just been in. zooming in he saw it was a small body of heat. Carefully unpacking his rifle he stood in the rain zooming in on the body, waiting to see what it was. He didn't have to wait long as the body shifted in its sleep and a familiar face greeted him. What he saw there was impossible; she was after all wearing the face of a dead girl.

Across town a man stared at his phone, waiting impatiently for the conformation that the kill had been made. His right hand was covered in what appeared to be a monks rosary beads and cloth, as well as a ring carved with ancient sutras. His wife appeared at his elbow, moving noiselessly, setting a cup of tea down she massaged his shoulders gently.

"Miroku" she said "You really shouldn't worry, he's never failed before, he won't now."

"I know" he responded sighing, "but there might be a complication."

Sango took this seemingly minor comment as what it was; a very large problem. Komamaru and Miroku were too precise, too intricate to let 'complications' arise. They accounted for everything and everyone. Seemingly minor details could get a person killed and thus the two of them had always made it a point of professional pride to never be caught unaware. So far they had only had one complication during the entire time of their partnership, and that one had led to a gang war that had killed the majority of the leaders of the yakuza, a rather unpleasant side effect of Komamaru's lust for revenge against Sesshomaru.

Miroku turned back to gazing at the phone, his finger tips pressed together, his chin resting against his palms.

Komamaru froze. His heart stopped beating for a moment and his throat and chest constricted in a surge of hope and fear. She couldn't be sitting there, or rather sleeping there. She was dead. He had seen it himself; her torture and then her execution at the hands of that twisted mad man Sesshomaru. He had been forced to watch as she was raped to death by dozens of Sesshomaru's guards, his demons, even his sickly little lizard priest. He remembered every mind numbing, painful moment of those 4 days. He remembered Rin laughing as she had watched him struggle against his bonds, and unconsciously he traced one of the scars that little bitch had left on him. He had enjoyed throttling her. Squeezing the life from her lungs as she scratched at his wrists furiously, trying to make a sound to call to the guards as her face turned red then purple, and then watching as her struggles ceased and she lay there lifeless.

Turning his mind back to the present he made a decision that he would later decide was very rash.

A/N: Well there's the first rewritten chapter, and I for one think it's a hell of a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two and three revisions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Blood, Bullets, and Freefall.

Komamaru had always assumed the universe had it out for him in a karmic sort of way. In fact he had stayed up late at night drinking with Miroku and musing on this very thought with his go between, who had assured him that in fact that was not how the universe worked, but Komamaru had stubbornly persisted in his view that he was simply a name that the cosmos had pulled from out of it's hat, and would continue to plague until it finally grew bored with him--- whenever that was.

After all he had lost his parents when he was 6; murdered in front of his eyes by the yakuza because they had refused to pay protection money. He had barely escaped the family shop after the thugs had set it on fire; his parents corpses had been cremated inside.

Then being hired 7 years later by the man he had vowed to kill.

Followed by falling in love with the demons favorite courtesan.

Then losing her in a bloody conflagration, lit by the spark of Sesshomaru's murder at Komamaru's hands.

Yep, it certainly didn't seem coincidental, at least not to him.

And this latest joke of the universe, this Kikyo copy sitting in the room he had just murdered Inuyasha in was not in the least bit funny. At least as far as he was concerned, though very rarely did it matter what concerned him. Shit just seemed to happen whenever it was least convenient.

Taking a deep breath he walked to the opposite edge of the roof after repacking his rifle he counted to three and charged towards the building. As he leapt from the edge, with the rain falling all around him only one thought occurred: Miroku was going to kill him for this.

He hurtled across the gap between the buildings, the rain whipping around his body along with the darkness, and then he was crashing through the glass and rolling on one shoulder to come to his feet. He charged through the room and out the door, barely aware of the shards of glass pushing out of his skin as his wounds healed, the impact of the fall, or the screaming naked woman in the bed.

He reached the elevator and jumped in, pushing the button for the topmost floor. This would place him one floor below his target, as the penthouse itself was inaccessible except for with special key cards--- well at least that's what the people who ran the hotel and the people who ran Inuyasha's security thought. In reality the air ducts had small service ventricles that he, and few others except demons with the ability to rapidly regenerate flesh, could go through to reach the penthouse. As the elevator reached between the 52nd floor and the penthouse floor he pushed the emergency stop button. The elevator came to a halt and he opened the emergency escape/service hatch at the top, grabbing on to the edges of the hole he pulled himself up, kicking the trap door shut after him. At eye level rested a small air duct hatch, ripping the hatch off he dislocated both his arms and hips and then entered the shaft. Writhing like a snake he made it to one of the larger vertical shafts and relocated his arms. Using claws from the tips of his fingers he scaled his way to the top, where the shaft branched out again. Utilizing the map he had committed to memory he went to the left, and after moving about 3 or 4 yards peered up through the opening to an air duct. Below him lay the first of the three security check points between himself and Inuyasha's bed chamber. Two goons, in regular thug uniform, a black suit with matching tie, were standing behind a counter. A security monitor displayed a rotating view of multiple parts of the level, including a view of the now empty elevator. The thugs were speaking rapidly into a pair of hand held radios. As they finished they pulled their guns from below the counter, checked their chambers and prepared their clips. Taking aim at the elevator doors they waited.

Sliding the grate off the duct noiselessly Komamaru slid down, using his legs to keep himself aloft, suddenly he grabbed the back of each mans neck, and before either could make a noise, fire their weapons or in any other way give away his position he snapped their necks. He dropped down, using one of the corpses to soften the sound of his boots hitting the carpet. Reaching over he flipped a switch, disabling the security monitors at the rest of the security stations. Undoubtedly this was designed to allow private guests to remain untapped and free to carry out their clandestine meetings without fear of being watched. Too bad they never thought of the obvious fact that this could be used against them.

He silently padded his way down the halls, taking a left and then two rights. As he approached a corner he could hear a man whispering orders to subordinates. He smiled to himself and pulled a small mirror attached to a jet black metal rod from his belt. He used it to peer around the corner and spotted a half a dozen goons in uniform, toting a variety of fully automatic weapons. From pistols to an M16 they were ready for an army. They were loading and checking their weapons, those that were finished were peering around nervously. Komamaru decided to deliver unto them, a face to match their fear. He stood up and checked his favorite weapons, a pair of 11 mm pistols. Specially designed they carried the punch of a shotgun and had the range of a rifle to boot. The current rounds inside were a nitro cap, with a C4 infusion for extra bang. These things were designed by the military to bring down demons and heavily armored infantry. Hell enough of these could take down a tank, there was no way that a few Kevlar vested grunts could survive one of these. He wondered momentarily if he could get a pair of them with one blast, and then he was moving. His long black coat whirled around his ankles as he rounded the corner and brought his guns up.

The first two men didn't know what had happened, the bullets taking the first one in the throat, blasting his head almost completely off, except that 2/17ths of a centimeter of skin on the back of his neck held his head to the remainder of his body. The second one took the bullet to his chest, and there was a moment when you could see the opposite side of the room through his body. Then pressure and gravity sucked his viscera into the gap as he collapsed.

The other four whirled as his guns went off, the third man bringing his gun to bear on Komamaru who fired once, blowing the right side of his targets upper body off. The fourth man started to fire as Komamaru rolled towards the wall on his left, firing a shot into the machine gun wielding mans eye. His head exploded, splattering the room with blood, brain matter, and bone. All that was left of his head was a stub of spinal cord sticking out of what was once the bottom of his neck.

Twisting to his left, Komamaru unloaded both of the cannons in his hands. Striking each of the remaining two men with six or seven rounds, killing them and leaving a gory smear behind. He reloaded his weapon, but decided to switch to his personal treasure, a specially modified colt 45 magnum. He cycled through the six chambers of the gun, making sure they were loaded.

The magnum was a weapon that had served Komamaru well in the years since he had become a bodyguard and assassin. Its rectangular barrel resembled that of a Desert Eagle, and its grip was specially designed for his hand personally. It was one of the two gifts, out of the many that Sesshomaru had given him during his years of service, which he had kept after killing the other demon. It was even more powerful than his 11 mm pistols, able to penetrate the toughest of armors, the thickest of hides. It also came with interchangeable rounds with different properties, though unlike the pistols, which utilized clips for their rounds, the magnum had its rounds loaded manually and thus it was easier to change between different rounds. Another nifty feature for this particular gun was its triple shot feature. The barrel of the gun actually contained a special mechanism for loading and simultaneously firing three bullets.

He loaded the gun with one flash bang bullet, then two immolation rounds, and three explosive rounds to cap it all off. Now all he needed was a few targets and he'd have a real party going. He took off down the hall, treading softly on the plush carpet, moving silently and deadly through the building.

He reached a corridor in a few minutes; it emptied out into a lobby of sorts, a personal guard station at the end, in front of the doors to the private bedroom. Using the same mirror as before he peered around the corner; only two guards awaited him. He stepped out and fired his first round at the ceiling. The guards looked straight at him and were blinded by the bright light as the bullet contacted the ceiling and detonated.

Komamaru's flash bang bullets were relatively simple in design. A sodium cylinder, which made the body of the bullet, was coated in brass, and at the tip was placed a small glass bubble filled with water. The tip was covered in a soft alummunim. When the bullet impacted on something, the soft tip would smash inwards and shatter the glass bubble containing the water. Sodium reacted violently when it came into contact with water, exploding and generating a loud bang along with a bright flash. The amount of sodium and water in the bullet were not enough to do permanent damage to an opponent, but they could blind the target for several minutes.

Komamaru took aim at the goon on the left and pulled the trigger, the immolation bullet exploding on contact with the target and burning him alive internally, killing him in a few moments. He then did the same to the goon on the right. He had reached his destination.

In front of him stood to large oak paneled doors. The oak covered the titanium steel underneath, providing an excellent disguise for the powerful shield. Komamaru first snapped open his gun and rearranged the remaining three bullets into a triangle and then took aim and fired all three shots simultaneously, the exploding rounds contacted the surface of the doors, shattering the oak and destroying the lock. He was in.

He heard a girl coughing as smoke poured into the room from his triple shot, Kikyo was awake. He charged into the room and grabbed her, pulling her over his shoulder he went to the stair well located opposite of the bed room. She pounded on his shoulder shouting at him to put her down. He didn't have time to explain now, but he would later. He ripped the door off its hinges and sent it flying into the stair well room smashing in the skull of the guard on the other side. He didn't bother with the stairs, simply grabbing the outer edge and hauling himself and Kikyo up.

When they made it to the top he saw the electronic key pad that secured the roof door. He didn't have time for this! Undoubtedly, the remainder of the security forces would be charging up, as the doors had been equipped with electronic sensors that detected when they opened and closed. He smashed his fist into the keypad and tore it off, before kicking the now unlocked door out of the way. He charged across the rain water slicked roof, headed towards the edge.

He was 30 meters away when the guards reached the roof top. 20 meters away when they took aim and he tossed Kikyo across the roof behind another access shed, undoubtedly she would have snapped her ankle, but a broken ankle was better than a bullet in her head. 10 meters away when they opened fire and he went down in a swirl of mud, rain water and blood.

A/N: Yeah, pretty good rewrite in my own opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Honestly, you get the drill.

A/N: Rewrite of the original Death's Angel end of chapter three and most, if not all, of chapter four. Please review.

Chapter 3: You'd Think That He Was A Little Excessive

Komamaru went down, hard. He slammed into the muddy roof top and slid several feet before slamming into the low wall. The thugs approached him, the rain pouring down. The leader of the group pointed his gun into Komamaru's face, and he distinctly detected the smell of gunpowder residue, and could make out the words Desert Eagle stamped into the side. It was funny how the rush of adrenaline made these silly little details spring out in his mind. He could see rain water dripping off the end of the guns barrel, and heard the click and snap of the hammer as it slammed into the bullet, firing the gun into his face, once, twice and finally a third time. By the time the third bullet hit home, Komamaru's world had gone black and red. The thug continued to pour bullets into the seemingly dead demon until his clip was empty, and then the thugs made their way to Kikyo. There were saying something, but the words "accomplice" and "traitor" were the only ones he could hear. They were aiming their guns at the girl, the hammers clicking back when Komamaru came to his feet. He didn't bother pulling his guns; he simply used his bare hands, slamming into the nearest two men.

He threw the first man into the remaining group of four men. The other one he simply lobbed off the edge of the roof. He screamed the entire way down the side of the building.

Komamaru's fury ignited, burning away the fog of pain he had been in. Adrenaline and other chemicals surged through his body, regenerating flesh and muscle, knitting bone and recreating sinew and nerve. The bullets fell from his body, splashing a little as they hit the water pooling on the roof. Komamaru looked at the five men struggling to their feet. His shirt was in tatters, along with most of his coat, and he had so liked his coat.

He stood between the five men and Kikyo, waiting for them to come. Then the first man opened up with his machine gun, he was on the far left, and sprayed bullets at Komamaru, who leapt. He flipped through the air, and before the man could turn and fire again, Komamaru snapped out with his boot, snapping the man's spine. The guard flopped like a fish out of water, gasping to breathe as he lay face down in the rain water. It was the second man's turn to come at him, swinging a police baton that crackled with electricity. Komamaru smashed the man's face in, but before the man could fall to the ground, Komamaru snatched him by his wrist. Swinging him around so that the guard's shoulder snapped, Komamaru then grasped the unconscious man's neck and jaw and gave a vicious twist, snapping the man's neck. Two more men charged at him, giving war cries as they went, and he back flipped through the air as they brought their electrocuted batons down. He grabbed each man by the wrist holding the baton and jammed their weapons down each others throats. They twitched and spasmed, their insides smoking until they finally collapsed. Komamaru could detect the faint smell of cooked meat in the rain filled air now. That left one man standing.

The final guard, the leader of them, fired at Komamaru with his Desert Eagle. Komamaru dodged the bullets and went into a roll. It was dark on the rooftop by now, and the guard lost track of the demon assassin. Komamaru slipped silently through the dark, slowly circling his prey. His sense of sight not dimmed by the darkness or rain. What little noise he made was muffled by the rain and the guard was twisting around and around, his gun pointed outward, trying to find his enemy.

Komamaru's blades slid forth from his body, his shoulder and elbow blades shredding the remainder of his shirt and coat. He waltzed through the darkness and then struck. He flew from the shadows striking his opponents arm, slashing his bicep. It was a mere flesh wound, but the psychological damage to his target was huge. He had realized he was being toyed with, that he was prey. That he was helpless.

Komamaru stuck again, hamstringing his opponent this time. Blood splashed into the water on the rooftop and swirled in a complex pattern. The guard was down on one knee, barely able to hold his gun up, soaked in a mixture of blood and rain water. The third blow landed, slashing the barrel of the Eagle to pieces. His prey was now completely helpless, it looked around the building rooftop nervously and finally, his eyes stopped on the roof exit. The guard began edging towards the door, inch my inch, slowly, ever so slowly. He was only a few feet from the door now, if he made a dash for it, he could make it and escape! He turned, charging at full speed toward the exit. But before he could make it, Komamaru materialized out of the dark. His blades flashed in the moonlight, and he decapitated the last guard. The man's head went bouncing and rolling across the rooftop, finally popping up, and dropping over the low edge. Komamaru took a deep breath; it was time to leave.

Komamaru walked to the shed that he had thrown Kikyo behind. He looked at her ankle; it was broken, and she whimpered with pain a little when he touched it, but didn't cry out or weep. She was just as strong as he remembered. Carefully pulling her onto his back he made his way to the edge of the building, looking down. The building his equipment was on lay a good 25 feet from them, and several stories lower. While it had been a good position for sniping Inuyasha, it would be difficult to land on the roof from this distance, and he couldn't afford to role through a window with Kikyo on his back. He would have to chance jumping, and catch the building wall with his claws and then scale to the roof.

Cracking his neck he stood several feet back "Keep your arms around me tight, Kikyo." he told the girl on his back. She started to say something, but before she could finish it he was running, he leapt off the building, flying through the air, and he felt Kikyo gripping him tightly. She was screaming into his back with fear as they contacted the side of the other building, his claws digging into the brick and mortar walls, and he began to pull them up, hand over hand, to the top.

They reached the roof of the building and he quickly grabbed his equipment, and then descended the east wall, to his motorcycle, which was parked in an alley. He could feel Kikyo's face pressed tightly against his back in fear, he knew she hated heights and falls, but he didn't really have a choice right now.

They finally made it down, and he loaded his gear into his bike. It was a Honda Shadow 790, with a 426 horsepower, 250 cm engine, with a max speed of 343 mph and could go from 0-90 in under 7 seconds. He loved his bike; it was the other gift Sesshomaru had given him that he kept.

Checking the shotgun that was slung in a holster in the slot in front of his right knee, he turned the bike on, revving the engine to life. He pulled out, the engine running smoothly and silently. Sango and Shippo often called his bike Kilala, after Sango's pet two tailed cat demon, mostly because it was as silent and as fast as the little two tail. He felt his bike purring as he maneuvered through the streets of the city, he never liked it when they called his bike that, but he understood why they did it at least. His bike would always be nameless in his opinion. Just like he was.

A/N: And voila, new chapter done.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Is there any real point to this? I obviously don't own Inuyasha. I mean is Gainex (or whoever the fuck it is that does own the damn show) really going to care if I just stop putting this stupid disclaimer in?

A/N:

Looks through the Inuyasha area.

Notices all the poor grammar/spelling and repetitive story of Inu-Kag

Vomits until his internal organs spill onto the pavement.

You're all crack heads if you haven't read this far and/or haven't reviewed.

Chapter 4: New Names and Nonexistence

They wove through the streets of Tokyo, an odd looking pair, a man with barely any clothing on his upper body, and a girl wearing a light silk semi-transparent night gown. She clutched his back, never having ridden a motorcycle and not knowing where they were going, she clung to the sturdy frame of the demon in front of her, her face pressed into his back. She could feel scars on his front where her hands were, long thing scars, scars that ran around his sides and to his back. She looked at the scars on his back; they were tinged green and black by some toxin, and when she gently touched one he seemed to flinch under his skin, an almost subconscious movement. She felt like crying, knowing that the man who had freed her from a life of indemnity and slavery felt such pain; her heart wept with sorrow for him. She wondered who he was and where they were going, but most of all why he had rescued her.

----

Komamaru moved his bike with ease, guiding it through the streets with a sure hand. All the while he thought about his name. Kikyo had given it to him.

When he was 6 his parents had been murdered, he had tried to bury his past after that, even losing his name in the stark fog of time, training himself to kill, all but losing any reason to other than he had discovered a talent for doing so. He had given up his name, and when he had signed up with the yakuza he had been called No-Name by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru found it amusing that a man who operated in the shadows, who was supposed to not exist, didn't really exist. After all, how could one be a person, or even exist, without a name. He had gone through that fog for two years, until he met Kikyo. She had laughed when she had heard Sesshomaru call him No-Name the first time, her lilting chuckle causing Sesshomaru to lift an eyebrow at his favorite courtesan. She would often sit in the garden at nights, humming to herself, looking at the moon and beautiful flowers and Komamaru had taken to watching her. She seemed so sad, he thought, like she was punishing herself to prevent suffering for someone else. He had taken to keeping her company whenever he was home, walking with her and talking to her. Eventually she asked his name, and seemed genuinely concerned when he told her he didn't have one.

She had taken to calling him Komamaru then, Koma coming from Komasoujiro, her younger brother. "He died when he was a child. He fell very ill, we spent all our money trying to save him but he still died and we were left in debt. I had to become a courtesan in order to keep my family fed. My parents are both dead and my elderly grand parents can no longer work." She had been smiling while she said this, but he knew that she was crying on the inside. Kikyo was stronger than he had ever known someone to be. "Maru," she said "from our "great" lord Sesshomaru."

He had laughed at that and replied "Hm, well that's one gift he's given me that I enjoy." She had laughed "Don't say something like that. There's a saying about counting your chickens before they hatch." He had laughed back, and grabbed her around the waist; pulling her to him he had stared deep into her eyes. He had been so close, he could have kissed her, and he was in fact going to, when Rin appeared. The 16 year old girl giggled at the sight of her master's coveted whore and his assassin. Sesshomaru would no doubt be angry about this and both of them would be punished for it, and since that was the case… Komamaru leaned in and kissed Kikyo tenderly on the mouth, Rin's giggling turned to stunned silence, and Kikyo was too shocked to respond at first. Finally she began to kiss him back, her arms slipping around his shoulder and pulling him against her more firmly, clasping the back of his neck. They enjoyed their embrace for a few minutes, Rin running off to tell their master of the proceedings. Komamaru was split on whether or not he cared what happened because of this. He cared because he didn't want Kikyo hurt, but he didn't care what happened to himself. Even with his new name, he could not bring himself to exist for anyone but Kikyo.

---

Finally, Komamaru guided his bike into a large, covered parking lot. He slid into a narrow gap close to an elevator and turned off his Shadow. He grabbed his equipment and slung it over one shoulder, picking Kikyo up and putting her on his back. He walked to the elevator; balancing everything on his shoulder he pushed the button for the lobby. They were home.


End file.
